


A Cake

by EclipsedShadowK (SebySpectre)



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday Salieri, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Shade's Vampirism AUs, Though I'm late fml, Vampire!Mozart, mozart is a sweetie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebySpectre/pseuds/EclipsedShadowK





	A Cake

Antonio Salieri wakes up with his neck hurting as usual, unsurprising for him now since he knows why and it's kind of a dangerous routine once a week. He notices something on the bedside table, looks like something that was folded up. He grabbed the folded object and it is apparent that the blood sucker left Salieri a note. Salieri unfolds the paper and the note reads:

_ "Salieri, when you're feeling alright, go to my place. I did a little something for you and sorry for having a little drink last night. _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Mozart"  _

Antonio jumps up from his bed and rushes to get dressed. Though feeling groggy, he manages to make himself look that it isn't obvious that he's not in a good mood and head out.

A vampire whose face and apron is covered with flour and icing was nearly done decorating when he suddenly hears a knock. He peers at the window and sees a familiar face outside.

"Oh dear!" He exclaims to himself "I was nearly done." He goes back to what he was doing and adds the last detail. "There. All done." He prepares the room, takes off his apron, turns himself into a bat and flies upstairs.

Meanwhile, outside the door, Salieri taps his foot as he waits. He hears the door unlock. 

"Come in." A voice says. Salieri enters through the door and the house is oddly… Empty. He walks to the living room and he has an odd feeling in his gut. He feels like he isn't alone. There's someone in this house.

"Mozart?" Salieri calls as he's about to enter the kitchen.

"Surprise!" A puff of dark clouds show up to Salieri and the mist takes the form of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Salieri jumps back and screams from shock.

"Damn you, Mozart." He grumbles. "You scared me." 

"I did say 'surprise' after all, ehehe." Says the vampiric composer. "Oh, uh… You're going in the kitchen?"

"Yes."

"Well, ummm…" Mozart gently pushes Salieri into the kitchen to a table where a freshly decorated cake is. "Ehhhhh… The cake is for you, because… Uhhhhh… Happy birthday?" Mozart has a foolish grin on his face. The other musician couldn't help but smile at the vampire's gesture.

"This… This is adorable." 


End file.
